Movies
by TehAwesomeness
Summary: Well our gang is bored and they decide to go see some movies. Part 4 of the 'Man Night' series. XemnasXSaix


Sorry this took so long, Some stuff has been going on as of late, and the urge to write wasn't there. So things have calmed down, and I was able to spare some time to write another installment. Read and Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Yadayadayada don't own jack

Pairing: XemnasXSaix

Rated: M for mansex

___________________________________________________________________________________

"Choices, choices, choices." Axel said pacing the floor of Demyx's house, newspaper in hand. Everyone's favorite night had rolled around, and the 'Gay Gang,' as Larxene calls them now-a-days, are trying to decide what movie to see.

"Just pick a movie already Axel. It can't be that hard." Riku said, losing count of how many times the redhead had walked in front of him in the past 10 minutes.

"But I dunno what to see!" Axel sighed. "Fine you pick a movie." He tossed the paper at Riku, and plopped down next to his man candy, Roxas.

Riku skimmed through the movie section and in ten seconds flat responded, "There having a 'Saw' marathon starting at eight. They are showing all five Saw movies. That good enough?"

"Are those the movies with that crazy old guy trying to show people their wrongdoings by killing them?" Cloud asked, slightly intrigued.

"Yes honey buns." Leon said, smirking at the rolling eyes of his friends.

"Seems great poochy bear." Cloud said. "Haven't seen a blood bath in quite the long time. I'm game."

"I suppose." Xemnas said, "Sounds like fun."

"Fun?" Roxas said, laughing at Xemnas. "I always knew you where creepy, but you find killing people fun? Something is terribly awry here."

"I simply meant an outing outside of this house would be enjoyable." The eldest said. Oh if looks could kill.

"Calm down grumpy clown. Don't get your panties in a wad." Axel came to his boyfriends defense. "He was just kidding."

Xemnas sighed, realizing what a drama queen he was being. Saix was out of town that week, and he was missing him terribly. Not that he would tell this batch of loony loons that though. They still don't know about their relationship, and he planned to keep it that way. He almost let it slip at the poker game a month ago, but luckily everyone else was too involved in keeping their clothes and beating Sora, and then Xemnas that no one noticed. 'Thank God.' Xemnas thought.

"Anyway," Sora piped up, "What time does the movie start?"

"Do you not listen Sora" Demyx said. "For all the time you spend gaping at Riku, you'd think you'd hear a thing or two that comes out of his mouth."

"Yeah you'd think, but too bad. So, time?"

Riku placed a kiss on his oblivious boyfriend's lips and mumbled "Eight"

"Ehem." Demyx coughed. "I hate to break you two up, but whose driving who?"

"Leon and I will be taking Fernir." Cloud said.

"Yeah. It turns out that it costs a lot to reupholster a car." Leon glared at Demyx, who in turn smiled smugly and stuck out his tongue.

"Well I guess I'll go with Zexy." Demyx said. "We can fit two more in his car..."

"I'll go with you guys." The young brunette replied.

"Guess that means I'm with you all too." Riku said. "That only leaves Axel, Roxas and Xemnas."

"We'll take my car. Like hell I'll trust my life with either of these two behind the wheel. They get too easily distracted with each other." They all looked over at the oblivious pair on the couch, holding hands.

"Nice thinking Xemnas." Leon agreed and patted him on the back. "Good luck with that."

"Your concern is touching." Xemnas rolled his eyes, grabbed his keys and followed the others out the door. He looked around and noticed his 'car buddies' where no where to be seen. He walked back inside and found Axel and Roxas still on the couch, and on each other. Xemnas gritted his teeth and hissed, "Hey dumb asses, get up off the damn couch and come on."

"Relax, Mr. Angry slacks." the redhead replied, getting up off the couch... and Roxas. "We're comin'."

Xemnas once again left the house, a tad angrier this time. Upon reaching his car, he noticed everyone else already left. He opened the door, and just as he was about to close it, he heard someone call his name. Xemnas looked around, and his heart skipped a beat. 'Oh thank God.' Xemnas sighed in relief as he saw Saix walking up towards his car.

"Hey." Saix said.

"Hey." Xemnas replied. "What are you doing here?"

"We got back a day early, and I thought I'd stop by. So whats the plan?" Saix said, eying the movement in the back of the car where Roxas and Axel were.

"Goddammit." Xemnas noticed where his lovers eyes where trailing to. "WILL YOU TWO STOP GOING AT IT! YOU ARE NOT HAMSTERS! PRACTICE SOME RESTRAINT FOR CHRIST'S SAKE!!" He turned his attention back to Saix. "The plan is to kill these two."

"Aw Xemnas, quit being such a bitch." Axel yelled from the back of the car. "We are going to be late. Yell at us later."

Saix was amused at his boyfriend's plight, and a slight smile graced his lips when Xemnas looked back at him.

"Well. The real plan is that we are all going to go to the 'Saw' marathon at the movies. You just caught us. The rest have already gone." the eldest said, at his wits end. He walked back to his side of the car and opened the door and got in.

"Sounds like fun." Saix said, also getting in, and he heard Roxas snicker in the back of the car.

___________________________________________________________________________________

_My Girlfriend's a dick magnet _

_My Girlfriend's gotta have it_

_She's hot, can't stop, up on stage, doing shots, _

_Tip the man he'll ring the bell, _

_Get her drunk she'll scream like hell._

_Dirty girl, gettin' down, dance with guys from outta town._

_Grab her ass, actin' tough. Mess with her, she'll fuck you up._

_No one really knows if she's drunk or if she's stoned, but she's_

_Comin' back to my place tonight!_

Axel was singing along with the radio, and ruining Xemnas's favorite song. Only Saix knew that of course, but it didn't keep the 'bluenette' from laughing.

"Axel..." Xemnas sighed. He had no more sanity to give out, and he was wondering if he should be driving in his current state. 'Aw fuck it.'

_She likes to shake her ass she grinds it to the beat_

_She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth_

_I like to strip her down she's naughty to the end_

_You know what she is, no doubt about it_

_She's a bad, bad girlfriend!_

Xemnas started singing along with Axel. Well only for the first line because that immediately shut the redhead up and everyone, including Saix, started at Xemnas.

_Red thong, Party's on, Love this song, sing along._

_Come together, leave alone, see you later back at home_

_No one really knows if she's drunk or is she's stoned_

_But she's coming back to my place tonight. I say_

_No one really knows just how far she's gonna go, _

_But I'm gonna find out later tonight_

The driver looked over at Saix and was slightly amused at his lover's gaping stare. He shrugged slightly and continued his song.

_She likes to shake her ass she grinds it to the beat_

_She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth_

_I like to strip her down she's naughty to the end_

_You know what she is, no doubt about it_

_She's a bad, bad girlfriend! _

"Eh what the hell." Axel said, coming out of his stupor, and he started singing again.

_Doesn't take her long to make things right._

_But does it make her wrong to_

_Have the time of her life. the time of her life_

_My girlfriend's a dick magnet _

_My girlfriend's gotta have it_

_She's a gold digger now you figure out it's over, pull the trigger._

_Futures finished, there it went, savings gone, _

_The money spent_

_I look around and all I see is, no good, bad and ugly, _

_Man she's hot and fixed to be, the future_

_Ex-Miss Connolly! _

_She likes to shake her ass she grinds it to the beat_

_She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth_

_I like to strip her down she's naughty to the end_

_You know what she is, no doubt about it_

_She's a bad, bad girlfriend! _

_She's a bad, bad girlfriend._

_She's a bad, bad girlfriend._

"It's official." Roxas blinked a couple times. "Axel finally drove Xemnas insane."

"We all knew it would happen, we just didn't know when." Saix commented, slightly worried about his lover's state. He only heard him sing that song once, and that was when he was in the shower, when he thought no one was around.

The song lasted them them the entire way to the theater Xemnas scaring them the whole way. Xemnas parked his car next to Cloud's motorcycle and scouted the area for his friends. He saw them at the ticket booth and he made his way up there, Saix close behind, and the two lovebirds even further back.

"What took you guys so..." Demyx said walking up to them, only to be taken aback at the extra person. "Saix? What are you doing here? I thought you where out of town."

"I was, but we got back early, so I decided to come by." Saix said, nonchalantly.

"Eh thats cool I guess." Demyx turned to leave as Axel was bounding up to them.

"Yo, guess what Xemnas did!" The redhead exclaimed, a huge grin on his face. By this time, everyone had gathered around to greet Saix, and decided to listen to Axel's story. "He was singing! Roxas got it all on his phone! It is fucking hilarious." He pulled the phone out of Roxas's hand and showed them the video of Xemnas singing 'Bad Girlfriend.'

"When the hell did you take that?" Xemnas asked. "I didn't even notice a phone..." He trailed off when he noticed no one was listening to him, and instead where laughing their asses off. He rolled his eyes, and walked back towards the ticket booth. 'This is going to be a long night.'

___________________________________________________________________________________

The laughing had finally stopped when the first Saw movie started. The theater was packed, so they had to split up to find seats everywhere, everyone with their respectable partner. Xemnas and Saix managed to get right in the middle of the first row. How no one else had grabbed that seat, will remain a mystery.

The first movie went on without incident, and a few people left afterwards. The second one also flew by, and more and more people where starting to leave because of the time. Xemnas took this opportunity to look around the theater for his friends. Axel and Roxas where 2 rows in front of him, and Axel was sitting in Roxas's lap. While Axel will say it was just to annoy the blonde, Xemnas knew better. The redhead loved gory movies, but he was also a pansy. Xemnas smirked at this, and decided to save this bit of info for a rainy day. Riku and Sora where cuddled up together at the other end of the aisle of Axel and Roxas, and Sora might have even fallen asleep on Riku's shoulder. Leon and Cloud where at the very top, so who knew what they where doing, and if one was smart, they wouldn't want to find out either... Demyx and Zexion where the only couple in the lower section of the theater, and even though Xemnas couldn't see it, he knew the louder of the two spent most of the time with his hands over his eyes.

The third movie is where it gets interesting.

In Xemnas's opinion, the third Saw is the most boring. This became even more noticeable halfway through when he pushed the armrest up a bit, and his hand made its way to Saix's pants. The latter was a bit distracted with the man getting torn apart on screen that he didn't notice this... well until his lover had already undid his button and zipper and slipped his hands inside his boxers.

"Xemnas!" Saix gasped loudly, shocked. "What the hell are you doing?"

"This" Xemnas replied, fondling his boyfriend's member, feeling it growing hard. "Doesn't seem like you mind that much."

"S..stop. We are in a thEAter..." Saix couldn't believe Xemnas. What had gotten into him? First the singing, now this? "Whatever haPPEned to beIGN discRETe?" Saix was squirming in his chair, his will power fading by the second.

"It's not like anyone can see us. The closest people are Axel and Roxas and they are in their own little world." Xemnas leaned in closer to Saix's ear. "I've missed you." He nibbled on his ear, and the last bit of Saix's restraint was swept away. Xemnas stroked his erection faster now, his eyes never leaving Saix. If you looked hard enough, one could see sweat starting to form at Saix's brow. He squeezed his hold on his lover's cock and released it, building just the right amount of pressure. Xemnas continued to pump his hand, speeding up, complying with his boyfriend's pleas. Not long after, Saix came inside Xemnas's hand and in his own pants.

"Dammit..." Saix said, regaining focus. "Ugh..." Saix sat there for a minute, trying to clear his head. Forcing his legs to work, he buttoned his pants and stumbled out of the theater. Saix walked awkwardly down the halls towards the restroom. praying to every god he had ever heard of that no one would notice him. Reaching the door, he peeked his head inside to see if anyone was there. Finally someone was on his side and the area was deserted.

He walked over towards the sink and tore out a roll of paper towels. Saix wet it a bit and quickly undid his button and zipper. He tried to scrub up the evidence, but it looked more like he peed himself. 'Shit... I'm gonna kill him...' Saix was almost done, until he heard the door behind him open and shut. He looked in the mirror only to see Xemnas behind him.

Wordlessly, Xemnas went over to the handicapped stall and pulled out a broom, then walked back over to the door and put the broom into the door handle, preventing it from being opened. He turned to Saix, an evil grin on his face. Noticing cum still on Saix's hand, he picked it up and licked it clean.

"I'd like some more of that taste." and before Saix could lift a brow, Xemnas picked him up and set him on the sink counter and with demon speed, pulled his pants, along with boxers, down around his ankles. He got down on one knee and slowly started to pump Saix's cock again, trying to get it hard. In no time at all, it was protruding straight out, and before Saix realized it, he had taking in the tip, licking up the precum. Xemnas swirled his tongue around the base, not leaving an inch untouched. He hummed against the shaft, shivers running down Saix's spine.

"Xemnas..." Saix moaned, and while he was quite enjoying the treatment he was getting, he didn't want to be the only one being pleasured tonight. Forcing himself to think clearly, he moved his hand to the elders hair and pulled him off his cock, and up to his mouth. He shoved his tongue inside, tasting every inch of his lover's cavern. He hopped off the counter, and speedily worked with Xemnas's own shirt and pants until everything was removed with minimal complications. Removing his own shirt, he then pushed Xemnas back towards the wall, and slightly elevated him off the ground.

Grabbing Xemnas's ass, Saix was able to keep him up, while a still wet finger from cleaning worked it's way into Xemnas's entrance. There never was a defined role in their sex life, and it never really mattered to them. As long as someone was getting fucked, they didn't care. Pleasure was all that mattered, and 'how' they got it was the last thing on their minds; The 'who' was the first.

"Ung..." Xemnas moaned, his head hitting the porcelain tile coating the wall of the bathroom. Saix added then another finger, slowly moving them in and out of the entrance. He slowly kissed Xemnas again, distracting him from the discomfort. He brushed against Xemnas's prostate, the latter hissing in pleasure.

"I assume you like that." He whispered into Xemnas's mouth. Smirking, Saix pulled his fingers out, and aligned his cock. He moved his head to the nape of the elders neck, and bit down, plunging his cock inside at the same time. Saix started to taste blood, and he realized he had bit a little to hard down. He lapped it up, the taste of blood overwhelming. He shifted a bit before Xemnas nodded for the go ahead. Saix obeyed and slowly pulled out and rammed back in, once again hitting his prostate. Xemnas moaned loudly, pushing him self further down, getting more of the feeling. Saix held on to his ass firmly, guiding him up and down, making sure no energy was wasted. Xemnas was in pure bliss, his own cock twitching. He managed to pry a hand from Saix'x shoulder and gripped his own erection, giving it the same treatment he had with Saix. He arched his back off the wall, his stomache coming in contact with Saix, his erection rubbing against them. Xemnas sped up his hand, and was slowly losing all control. He moaned slightly, begging for release.

Saix was happy to oblige. He sped up his pace, hitting that bundle of nerves inside every time. Xemnas had a death grip on Saix's shoulder, holding on for dear life. "Saix..." he moaned, nearing climax. He gripped his cock harder, the sensations overcoming him. Saix moved from his spot on the neck and back up to his lover's lips, saliva and blood mixing together. He continued to thrust up, relishing the moans Xemnas was making. One more thrust and he saw stars. Xemnas came on their chests, coating them with cum.

Saix came soon after, moaning something that resembled "Xemnas." He released his grip on his lovers ass, slowly dropping him to the floor, both spent. He lazily picked up Xemnas's hand that was coated in semen. He slowly stuck his tongue out, licking up all that remained. Xemnas grabbed Saix's chin, forcing him to look at him. Saix only smirked and said, "I missed you too." and then kissed him.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Outside the bathroom another pair was listening. Roxas had his phone held against the door, Axel laughing. "God I love coming to the movies."

___________________________________________________________________________________

**TEH AUTHORS NOTE! **

**Well there you go. Part 4 of the man night series. A few words on my part.**

**1) I do realize that Saix and Xemnas are a tad out of character. But I didn't want to make them these evil bad guys, and on a side note, I don't think they should have been made out to be so evil in the game either. They only wanted their lives back. But I digress. Anyway, this is about as good as I can do what with juggling humor, sex, and not making those 2 out to be total assholes who are trying to rape everyone.**

**2) Those phrases Axel was saying? Got those from King of the Hill. That show cracks me up, and that episode is prolly my favorite. Kudos if for some random ass reason someone who works there ever reads this.**

**3) Bad Girlfriend by Theory of a Deadman is my absolute favorite song, aside from the untouchable Insatiable by Darren Hayes. But eh, apples and oranges right?**

**4) Also I love the Saw movies, no matter how dumb they are starting to get. _;**

**5) I'm not really sure if I like this one or not. I like the setting and everything, but I'm not sure about the rest of the plot. It's definitely not my favorite one thats for sure.**

**Anyway, read and review. I really don't know what to do about Sora and Riku. I'm not that big a fan of the fanfiction. I much prefer them as a side couple, so I have no idea how that one is going to turn out, or when. But I am eager to start on my new project with Axel and Roxas, and I have a good feeling about it, but I really don't wanna start anything before I finish this series, and if all goes accourding to plan, there will be 1 more story, Sora and Riku and... something else. Teehee.**

**I guess that was a bit more than a few words. XD**


End file.
